


Today Was a Sunny Day

by TheAmazingLlamaLord



Series: Dumb Boys Doing Dumb Stuff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bokuakakurotsukii, nsfw-ish? - Freeform, theres a naked bokuto - Freeform, this fic is just silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingLlamaLord/pseuds/TheAmazingLlamaLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shit happens lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Was a Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the model AU of tumblr user zanimez's works.

Today was a sunny day. It was the beginning of spring and cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Akaashi was lounging with the people he enjoyed the most. His trio of beautiful model boyfriends who loved him and whom he loved. He still lived in his apartment, but was invited over this morning for breakfast. The greeting he received when he arrived was a _bare_ Bokuto because apparently he was the type to walk around the house unclothed and shameless. Not that Akaashi minded the sight, he just wasn’t expecting it.

Tsukishima was laid out across the couch in dinosaur printed pajama pants and no shirt on, his long limbs on display for whoever cared to admire them. Kuroo was in the kitchen with the messiest bedhead anyone had ever seen on a human being and he was humming the tune of some song, dressed only in briefs which Akaashi thanked the gods for. “Go put underwear on at least, Bokuto,” Tsukishima groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose. Akaashi was sitting on a bean bag chair while sipping tea, letting out a small giggle as he saw the offended look on Bokuto’s face. “Some people would _pay_ to see all of this and you’re complaining?! Not cool, Tsukki!” Bokuto pouted and Kuroo could be heard laughing from the kitchen and saying “It’s alright, bro. I like seeing your toned ass in the morning.”

“Thank you! At least _one_ person respects me around here.” The still naked Bokuto grumbled. His eyes then widened a little and he rushed to the bathroom while exclaiming that he’d be right back. Tsukishima yelled at him, saying he better have at least a pair of briefs on before he came back or he’d be kicking his bare ass out of the house. Akaashi looked over at Tsukishima, raising an eyebrow as he asked “you’ve been with him for a while so shouldn’t you be used to seeing him ass naked every morning?” The blond rolled his eyes and replied with “it’s not that I mind seeing his nice body. I just don’t like seeing his flaccid dick flopping around all over while im trying to enjoy my morning.”

Bokuto did not in fact be right back. 5 minutes went by, an unusual amount of time for the energetic man to take in the bathroom. Occasionally grunts were heard and the models outside of the bathroom would give each other questioning looks, but they just let Bokuto be. The continued their tasks in peace until they heard Bokuto whine and Kuroo finally took up his responsibility and went to check on his boyfriend. “Hey, babe. You okay in there?” He didn’t waste time to knock or get a reply because there was hardly a sense of privacy between them. He opened the door and his eyes were met with the sight of a teary eyed Bokuto who was sitting on the toilet.

“Bo..?” The messy haired Kuroo said apprehensively. Bokuto wiped the stray tears from his eyes and he stared at his boyfriend with a solid stare and said in a completely serious tone, “It won’t come out!” This just raised more questions for the other man and the two others in the living room were at a loss as they listened to the conversation. “I’m trying to poop and the poop won’t come out! My eyes are watery because I was straining so hard!” Bokuto replied to try to alleviate any confusion.

A snicker started throughout the household. First Kuroo began with his cat-like grin, snickering as he pulled out his phone to take a picture of his teary-eyed, toilet-ridden boyfriend. Then the snicker spread to Akaashi and he was trying to hold back his laughter. Soon enough Tsukki had joined and all 3 of the boyfriends started to laugh at Bokuto’s misfortune because how do you take that situation _seriously???_ Bokuto whined and shut Kuroo out of the bathroom by pushing him out with his foot and shutting the door closed. He locked it and went back to struggling with his bowel movement, eventually succeeding and leaving the confines of the bathroom.

“Just for all that laughing, I’m not putting on clothes for the rest of the day! You’ll have to see me naked _all day!”_ Bokuto stated in a firm and loud tone, standing naked in the living room. Tsukishima groaned, but figured it wasn’t worth fighting over. Akaashi cheered silently in his head because that meant he could look at his boyfriend’s beautiful figure all day. Kuroo whistled and smacked Bokuto’s ass playfully, stating that he had no issue with that. So they spent the day inside the house, being lazy and happy while occasionally gazing at a naked Bokuto who seemed perfectly happy to be unclothed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my silly humor. I enjoyed writing this a lot and crack fics are my specialty! my tumblr is @teenage-kouhai


End file.
